It was just a College Fling
by TheGreatApollyon
Summary: She didn't think he could ever love her as much as she loved him. Why would he stay? Afterall it was just a college fling.


**This one shot starts as sad but then ends on a romantic note. This story has too do with how Sam felt in her college relationship with Freddie. It takes place why before they had Madelyn so that is why it is NOT posted in my story Seddie's baby girl. However this story has everything to do with Seddie's baby girl. I'm kind of having writer's block so that's why I haven't been posting a lot. I hope this short one shot says I'm Sorry:) I will get to the bathroom sex scene in The killer tuna jump continuation but im having a lemon block right now. That's a short way of saying that I cant write a sexy, sweet sex scene to save my life at this second but I'm really trying. **

It was an early Monday morning when Sam yawned and slowly opened her eyes. She gently sat up and turned her head to see her husband's sleeping figure. Looking at Freddie sleeping made her realize who adorable Freddie was when he slept. He had a slight smile on his face making him look relaxed and happy completed with his messy dark brown bed hair. Sam kept staring at him, reminding herself how lucky she was to call him hers. She would never admit it but she knew how damn lucky she was. Sam knew that Freddie could have had any girl he wanted. He is the sweetest man and even though she would never admit it to his face, he is unnaturally gorgeous so when he dropped down on one knee to say she was astounded was the truth. Sam never thought she would grow up and be married to the best man in the world. She didn't think that she would have a nice house with the cutest daughter in the world. When Sam and Freddie got back together it was 2 years after Cat called him down to LA claiming that Sam got ran over by sports utility truck. Sure after he was released from the hospital him and Sam went to her room and had a sexy night but afterwards he just went back to Seattle to finish high school and it broke her heart. It was two years after when he called and said that he got accepted into Caltech. He told her that he would be down in a couple months. Two months after he called, he drove down and started attending Caltech. If was a couple months into the semester when he asked her if she wanted to get back together. She said yes even though she thought it was just a fling for collage only. Sam didn't think that he could ever love her as much as she loved him. She never imagined that he would love her like that at all. After all, back then she was a blond, uncaring, rude criminal or at least that's what she used to think about herself. The only reason why she didn't break up with him was because she loved him so damn much. You guys may think she was pathetic and maybe she was but she didn't care. Sam was just happy that she was something to him even if all she was to him was a college fling; it was better than nothing at all or at least to her it was. Every time she would have sex with him, she would go back to her and Cat's apartment and cry because she thought Freddie only loved her as friend but with added sex. There was not one time in college when Sam believed that Freddie loved her more than some fuckbuddy but she couldn't stop the "relationship" because stopping the "relationship" meant stopping whatever she was to him and that thought killed her inside. Sam thought that's all she was to him, some fuckbuddy/best friend but she was happy enough that he gave her his time a day so she didn't complain. Instead she soaked up every sex session and every minute with him she could. In the last days of his senior year in college she cried every night because she knew that it was almost the end of them. When the day of his collage graduation finally came she felt numb, her heart ached, and everything ached because she knew that it was over between them. Sam asked herself why he would even think about staying. What did she have to give him besides unconditional love that she was sure he wouldn't reciprocate? After all their college fling was over and she knew it. That's why when it was finally Freddie's turn to step up to the podium and say a few words, she was happy for him, unbelievably happy for HIM. In spite of everything why wouldn't she be happy for HIM? The love of her life finally made his dream come true; he graduated college, MIT at that. Sam never would have imagined that he would suddenly stop talking, get down on one knee, stare at her with pure love in his eyes and say in front of his whole college.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, you are the light of my life, my whole world and my everything so would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?" He asked smiling at her unexpected face, standing back up.

It turned out that she never would have imagined herself gasping, covering her mouth with her hands like some clique movie scene that Carly and Cat used to make her watch at their apartment. Sam definitely never in her life would have pictured herself jumped out of her seat screaming yes, running up the stairs and tripping on the last step into Freddie's awaiting strong arms. She never would have imagined Freddie dipping her over, kissing her passionately and then sliding the ring of love on her finger. Furthermore though, it didn't even matter that she never imagined it. All that mattered was that it did happen and she was so glad that it did because it brought her to who she is today, a mother and a wonderful wife to a magnificent husband.


End file.
